


And the Tough Guys Tumble by captainshellhead, vibraniumstark（翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Extremis, Getting Together, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Feels, What-If, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　“你没有好起来，对不对？”史蒂夫问道，伸出手去拦住他。<br/>　　“嗯，没有。”<br/>　　假如在《美国队长与钢铁侠：马德里坡之夜》(Captain America and Iron Man: One Night in Madripoor) 中，托尼没有仅靠重启就清除掉了收割机病毒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Tough Guys Tumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977364) by [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead), [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark). 



> 　　如果你没有看过「Marvel #633~635」，阅读本文也理应没有障碍，因为在本文的第一部分已经基本交代了前情；但我仍然建议你去看这部分的漫画，就算看过也可以再看一遍，因为讲真，里面的托尼和史蒂夫就是不肯乖乖地把手收在自己身边。  
> 　　以及，如果你们觉得第一章看起来有点熟悉的话——那是因为本来就是这样：）

　　史蒂夫累得不行。当时计划这次小行动的时候，他就知道他们会陷入麻烦。根据经验来看，什么事儿都没那么容易， _特别_ 是他有想出一个周密详实的方案的时候。所以一碰上他的目标克什米尔·维尼玛，他立刻就知道很糟、很糟的事情要发生了。

　　当然了，那是在拍卖师介绍收割机协议的时候，当时克什和她的手下们把病毒释放了出来，然后带着收割机消失了，并试图把这门技术卖给AIM。史蒂夫甚至都没觉得惊讶。不过，最终结果还是证明那确然是个真正的威胁。病毒除了让接触到的一切科技产品都瘫痪以外，还分析并储存了它毁掉的一切信息和数据。

　　考虑到病毒感染了展品众多的军事博览会上几乎所有的科技产品——包括钢铁侠战甲——他们别无选择只有继续追踪，务要在信息落入恶人手中之前摆平这一切。

　　等到托尼终于定位到病毒发出的能量信号时，天色已经晚了。料理完默多克和他的喽啰、并把维尼玛安全移交给上头之后，史蒂夫不太确定到底该说现在是半夜还是凌晨。

　　他现在只想回家，但话又说回来——哪有这么容易。

　　他们今天早晨搭乘的昆式战机被收割机感染了，和整座城市一样陷入了电力瘫痪。虽然话是这么说，但这东西不会花那么长时间才能恢复——托尼把他带去博览会的东西都编了程（皮姆－斯塔克万千引擎，他是这么说的），专门用以放出机械黄蜂抵御病毒。

　　黄蜂逐渐带着反病毒程序覆盖过城市，慢慢地让整座城市重焕生机，并优先修复了医院和基建之类的重要设施。这得花上好几个小时。不过，等昆式战机能够重新运行时他们还是会飞回家，那又得是再过一段时间的事了。

　　说真的，史蒂夫只想现在睡觉，然后明天再开始干正事。还好当时他们决定去军事博览会的时候，托尼就已经订了他常订的那家酒店，以防情况有变他们还得再多待一些时间。那天早上他们就办好了入住，并把行李都扔那儿了；在此之前托尼已经给史蒂夫设定了虚拟身份和形象，以便让他混进博览会。

　　一般来说史蒂夫会提议待在下城区的安全屋，然后第二天早上再去取回他们的东西，但安全屋已经在他们追击巴特罗的时候毁掉了，他也只好乖乖地同意回酒店去。反正在豪华的酒店里面他们应该也能休息得更舒服一点。

　　街上还是有不少人，但这个街区看起来还是比下面那几条夜生活丰富的街安静一些。夜晚比想象中更冷，史蒂夫对此简直感激不尽。他深吸一口气，清醒了一下脑子，然后跟着托尼穿过还沉迷在灯红酒绿之中的人群。他跟着托尼走到街边去拦出租车。

　　上车的时候托尼的神情依然紧绷着，嘴唇抿成一条线——多年以前史蒂夫就已经知道那意味着他在压抑着不适。史蒂夫皱起眉，但还是上车的时候还是好心地没开口提及。今天他们都打了好几场架，还重重地摔在了地上，史蒂夫知道要是现在指出托尼身上的伤，他是绝对不会欣然处之的。

　　“上城，君临酒店。”史蒂夫只是对司机说了一句。等他们回房间他会好好问一问托尼的情况的。史蒂夫没见他受什么严重的伤，但他也没办法确定。

　　当时维尼玛试图逃走，他不得不留托尼一个人去对付默多克和他的手下。这不是什么容易做的决定，尽管托尼已经再三保证只几分钟的时间他不会出事。当时他还被收割机病毒感染着，穿着一身用博览会上的产品赶制成的简陋钢铁侠战甲。史蒂夫回来的时候，托尼已经重启了他真正的战甲（然后反败为胜，一如他向史蒂夫保证的那样），但他临时制作的战甲已经散架了——证明了他赢得有多艰难。

　　出租车在酒店门前的护栏边停下，史蒂夫数也没数就把一把钞票扔给了司机。他一只手抓住托尼的手肘把他从车里拉了出来。因为收割机病毒，大部分街灯还暗着，但当他们推门而入的时候酒店大堂还是很明亮。托尼径直走向对面的电梯口，史蒂夫慢慢跟在他后边，看见几只黄蜂已经穿过了大半个城市，现在正在前台的电脑前嗡嗡盘旋。

　　正当托尼用力地戳着按钮时，他们身后响起一声清喉咙的声音。他们转过身去，看见一个酒店员工向他们缓缓走来，脸上挂着抱歉的神情。

　　“呃，先生，很抱歉，但……”行李员的手紧张地绞在一起，像是觉得自己下一秒就会被揍似的。“这个，呃，电梯不能运行了。”他说。他一脸恐慌，身体前倾，努力显得毕恭毕敬。史蒂夫想着，他被迫把这个噩耗告诉了多少人，又有多少人对此反应过度。

　　托尼朝他眨了眨眼。

　　“你在逗我吧。”托尼语调平板地说。那人同情地往后一缩。他们的房间在四十七楼。托尼的视线在电梯和史蒂夫之间来回逡巡，然后呻吟一声把脸埋进了手掌里。

　　“给您带来不便真的非常抱歉。如果有任何我们能做的……”那人赶忙弥补道。托尼挥挥手示意他离开。

　　“难道你还能把我给背上去吗。”托尼嫌恶地打量着楼梯间的入口。

　　“但还是谢谢你。”史蒂夫加了一句。那人点点头，赶紧抓住机会逃走了，脸上松了口气的神情藏也藏不住。他今晚可能已经承受过不少客人的怒火了。史蒂夫转过去面向托尼，然后指了指楼梯，停住脚步为他把好门。“走吧？”

　　“好吧。”托尼咕哝着踏上楼梯。他做了个鬼脸。“我要把维尼玛提名为今年的年度反派。”

史蒂夫顺着他的视线望过去。盘旋而上的楼梯似乎没有尽头。

　　“我支持你。”

  
  


　　走到二十二层的时候，托尼就开始气喘吁吁了。若是放在几年前，史蒂夫也许会开玩笑说他需要多去健身房，往日程表里加上几门拳击课程。史蒂夫会耐心地等托尼调整好呼吸，托尼与他对练时也不遗余力，血清造成的一边倒的结果也丝毫不会困扰到他。

　　那是在他给自己感染绝境之前。

　　现在托尼有了一副全新的身体，有完全崭新的一套心肺系统。他的身材很好，尽管还是不能与厄斯金的标准相提并论，但区区这点楼梯也不该对他造成这么多困扰。史蒂夫忽的回过神来，停下了脚步。

　　托尼喘了口气，然后恼怒地叹息一声，试图推开站在楼道中间的史蒂夫挤过去，那警告的眼神仿佛是在要求他闭嘴。但史蒂夫不为所动，伸出手去拦住了他。

　　托尼怒视着他，下颚微微抬起，摆出一副准备打架的样子。史蒂夫咬了咬颊内的肉，托尼太倔强，他努力把声音里的恼怒压下去。

　　“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问到，他声音严肃，明确地在告诉托尼他指望一个真正诚实的回答。他实在没心情陪托尼玩这些掩盖伤情的把戏。

　　“我没事，史蒂夫。别管我。”托尼回答的时候呼吸还有些急促。“只是没想到还得来个心脏压力测试而已，没别的了。”

　　“你看起来有事。”史蒂夫说，没理会托尼想一句玩笑就此带过的意图。要不是知道情况，史蒂夫简直想说他看起来比之前被压着打的时候更糟。除了呼吸急促之外，他还在出汗，看起来有些苍白。

　　“只是病毒……眼下让我很累。真的没什么大不了的——”

　　“ _眼下_ ？”史蒂夫打断了他。“就是说，现在吗？托尼，你不是说你那些……机器小玩意儿已经料理好病毒了吗。”托尼畏缩了一下，显然没料到自己说漏了嘴。有一瞬他看上去有些懊恼，双臂在胸前交叉起来。

　　史蒂夫直直地盯着他，一直忍着没开口，以防托尼找到机会转移话题。他不明白为什么托尼老是觉得在他面前需要有所隐瞒。他试过不把这放在心上，但说到底史蒂夫能想到的唯一解释只有托尼并不信任他。他无法抑制地觉得有些受伤。托尼伸手揉了揉脸，摆出一副听天由命的神情来。

　　“是啊。修好了。只是……我放出黄蜂去入侵了收割机病毒，但实际上在拼装临时装甲和跑去巴特罗那儿给你救火的时候我没那么多时间重新编写皮姆－斯塔克万千引擎的程序，所以我就……算是让黄蜂入侵了病毒的一部分，然后那部分一不小心好像正是绝境的主体——”

　　“托尼！”史蒂夫看上去有些恐慌了，“你编写了成千上万可以自我复制的黄蜂来吃掉你的——”

　　“它们吃不了我，史蒂夫！让我说一句行不行。”托尼厉声道，一瞬间变得防御性十足。“它们不喜欢我的绝境发射的频率。就算程序还在运行它们也近不了我的身……这真的就跟高科技版的杀虫剂一样，若是放着他们不是真正的虫子不论。也不是真正的杀虫剂。细节很难讲。”

　　“那么你现在有时间了。能修复吗？把它编好一点或是怎样？”史蒂夫问道。他其实知道托尼已经想过了他能想到的所有主意，但他就是控制不了自己。托尼不耐烦地看了他一眼。

　　“得先打断他们对反病毒的干扰才行，那才是更重要的。没事的，队长。我死不了。绝境最终会自我修复的，就跟它对抗别的生物病毒一样，”托尼声音疲倦不堪，“你就把它想成个高档点的感冒吧。没事的。”

　　“你想过要告诉我这些吗？”史蒂夫交叉起双臂以免让自己握起拳头，动作和托尼如出一辙。

　　“为什么要告诉你？这样你就可以向我投来同情的眼光了吗？反正也不关你的事。”托尼咬牙道。若是他语气不这么像在耍脾气，史蒂夫也许还会同意他的话，但现在，这听上去更像是借口。

　　“以防你没注意到，你能否好好战斗不仅仅是你一个人的事。”史蒂夫指出。

　　“看在上帝的份上，队长，你歇会儿成不！我们是要上床睡觉，不是要去战斗！”托尼吼道，他的声音在楼梯间里回响着，盘旋了一阵。他又向他投来一个冷厉的眼神，下巴紧绷着，然后又背过身去继续上楼。史蒂夫愤怒地盯着那颗后脑勺看了一会儿，然后摇摇头跟了上去，试图压下身体里不断咬啮的担忧。

 

 

　　托尼无比欣慰这间酒店安装的是老式的转锁和钥匙。他不怎么体贴地一脚踢开门，就这么让它开着，让史蒂夫可以跟着他进来。

　　在漫长的上楼过程中，史蒂夫一直沉默地跟在他后面，到他们那层楼的时候托尼很确定他的后脑勺已经被他的视线烧了个洞出来。随便吧。只要他想，史蒂夫随时可以变成一个固执的混蛋。

　　托尼把鞋踢下去，接着立马便往床上一倒，挨到床垫的那一瞬发出一声介于愉悦和疼痛之间的呻吟。这间套房里只有一张床（但床很大，而托尼故意把四肢大张开，只为了把床占满），他决定把床留给自己一个人。谁叫史蒂夫那么混蛋，他可以自己去睡沙发……反正他也不会想和托尼睡在一张床上。

　　也许这显得他气量狭小，但托尼真的不在意了。他能感觉到史蒂夫在转悠、准备睡觉时落到他身上的视线。托尼没法再去抗议，因为这么做肯定又会引发另一场争吵。他实在是没力气吵了。

　　床头柜上的灯坏了，停在十二点闪啊闪，因此他用了一下绝境，想查一下现在的时间和要闻。他立马便后悔了，一阵剧烈的疼痛在他眼睛后面闪过，新回复的力量让他整个胃都绞了起来。他努力压下喉咙里的呻吟，挣扎着把信息驱赶开。他不想让史蒂夫满意。（即便像史蒂夫这么好的人绝不会因为这而产生一丝一毫的满足感，他知道，但那不是重点。）

　　那么，绝境是还没恢复。托尼本来还指望身体终于能休息的时候它会乖乖合作来着。现在看来他只有等着病毒完全消退了，在此之前还得尽量避免使用绝境。特别是用战甲。重启之后用试图绝境来控制战甲叫他好受了一次——他不怎么热衷再来一遍。托尼在毯子底下蜷起身子，心里盼望着骨头里的疼痛能平息下来，好让他睡舒服一点。

　　托尼看着史蒂夫把折叠沙发展开，史蒂夫转过来的时候便立马一只手抱住枕头——所有的四个。史蒂夫哼了一声，然后把枪放在了电视机下的抽屉里。他在别的抽屉里找到备用的枕头后，托尼等着他走过整个房间，然后趁机用绝境把灯都关掉了（尽管头又痛了起来），只为了听见他在黑暗里摸向床铺时发出的恼怒声音。这样他就可以胜利地笑了，然后，是的，有些气量狭小地沉入了黑暗。

 

 

　　托尼再度醒来的时候，外面还暗着。他本想用绝境查下时间，但昨晚的教训还新鲜着呢，他觉得再来一次决不是什么好主意，特别是在现在还这么早。窗外天光未亮，肯定还没过七点。托尼觉得自己好像根本就没怎么睡。

　　说实话，他感觉自己像是被一辆卡车碾过一样。他算不上惊讶，他的免疫系统还在忙着对付难缠的病毒，但这并没有让他感觉好过哪怕一点。昨晚的大好时间他都花在了想方设法入睡上（那时史蒂夫已经呼吸均匀很久了——那个人几乎头一沾枕头就睡着了）。

　　一般来说他都很难让自己的脑子静下来，但现在没有绝境在他头脑深处的嗡鸣声，他只觉得空虚，脑子里全是他自己的思绪。思绪全都堆叠在久久才消失的头疼之上，他这个夜晚十分难捱。

　　托尼撑着自己坐起来，没有理会爬下床时的一阵晕眩。史蒂夫还在折叠沙发上睡着，盾靠在咖啡桌旁，触手可及。折叠沙发对他来说有些狭小了；现在托尼终于有功夫平息昨晚的怒火，他看着史蒂夫，感觉到了一丝愧疚。但愧疚又有什么用呢。托尼一开始订房的时候就没打算过要住进来，这儿就只有一张床。

　　不过，史蒂夫看上去比昨晚放松多了。自打史蒂夫从冰层里醒来，托尼早已习惯了他眉间长期横亘的忧思纹路；但现在，即便是最顽固的纹路也松弛了下来，仿佛睡觉是他唯一允许自己放松的时间。

　　托尼怀疑如果有种法子能让你在睡梦中都忧虑，那史蒂夫一定会找到它。在那之前，他想让他再多睡一会儿。托尼感觉到头疼又卷土重来了，他怀疑就算现在他想睡也睡不着了。他简短地瞧了一眼小吧台，然后又刻意挪开了视线，心不在焉地揉了揉太阳穴，试图放松下来。犹豫了一会儿，他还是径直朝门口走去，然后短暂地在镜子前停了一会儿，收拾收拾了形象，一只手穿过自己的头发。

　　他可以用房间里的电话，或者史蒂夫的手机，但他不想吵醒史蒂夫，也的确很想知道如果用绝境的话会有多难。而且，反正他的头也疼起来了，所以他还不如再多做点事。先从小的开始，只是给复仇者打个电话，让他们知道他们已经抓到了维尼玛。没什么大不了的。

　　他尽量放轻脚步声，蹑手蹑脚地走到走廊上。史蒂夫睡得很轻，这是他掉进冰层之前就养成的习惯了，托尼只是打个电话回家，没必要吵醒他。

　　走廊上几乎是空的。他看见客房服务车停在一间房的外面，但所有房门都是关着的。在走廊的另一头，有两个男人正站在他们门前靠近楼梯口的地方。他们紧张地瞧了瞧托尼，继续说话的同时刻意把身子背了过去。他们那边灯光有些暗，二人身上穿的衣服在这片城区中显得有些廉价了，但托尼没费心去留意他们。马德里坡因为其自由放任的市场而成名，这让这座岛成了在灰色领域交易的商人的天堂。没人在意你在这座城市做什么，你只要安于现状就成。托尼已经见怪不怪了——他还见过更糟、更糟的呢——即便是在这样高档的酒店里。

　　托尼没理会他们，直接打开了反馈。有那么一会儿那里只有数据，没有任何输入信息。但当他再往深处推进时，右眼后面突然闪过一阵刺痛，他立马便把反馈关上了。托尼恼怒地出了口气。 _还是没恢复，那么。_  


　　他试图不去感到失望。反正这都得有个过程。托尼自己并没有带手机，因为他没想过绝境这回会罢工。不过，在这条走廊里他看见了几部可以用的电话，他便转过去走向电梯口。当他走进听力能及的范围时，那两个商人可疑地闭上了嘴——其中一个竟然开始吹口哨了，老天爷啊——但嘲笑他们掩饰失败的欲望马上被看见电梯能运行了的宽慰盖过了。

  
  


　　走廊比昨晚（今天凌晨？）热闹，但也没热闹到哪里去。他问起哪里可以打电话，一个在电梯口的酒店员工——不是昨晚跟他们交涉的那一个——说可以带他去一间私人会议室。他对此没有异议，并在路上停下来接了一杯免费咖啡。

　　他们来马德里坡出任务的时候是让卡罗尔留在复仇者那边主持事务的，有一瞬间托尼考虑过直接给她打电话。最终他还是放弃了；现在才刚过七点，算起来大概……纽约的夜幕刚刚降临。他还是给大厦打了电话，想着多半会无人接听。贾维斯接起电话的时候他还有点惊讶。

　　“卡罗尔在吗？”他直截了当地问道，尽管心里已经怀疑她不在了。

　　“她与剩下的复仇者成员去解决一起……巴克斯特大厦的小事故了。她已经向我确认过事情并不严重，不需要寻求你们的支持。”贾维斯说道，托尼情不自禁地勾起一个微笑。最起码少了一件要管的事。小小的安慰。

　　“她回来的时候叫她给我打电话？”他把房号告知了贾维斯。

　　“当然，先生。以及，恕我冒昧地问一句，”贾维斯顿了一顿，仿佛是要得到托尼的确认才可安心，“您还好吗？”

　　托尼温柔地笑起来。“我没事，贾维斯。只是有点累。”

　　电话那头顿了顿，很明显已经看穿了他的谎话，有一瞬间托尼以为他还会继续追问。但最终他只是说了一句：“那就好，先生。请代我向罗杰斯队长问好。”

　　听贾维斯说这话的语气，托尼确凿无疑地觉得他是在嘲弄他。虽然他也不知道为什么，但更重要的是，他不愿意去想贾维斯为什么要嘲他，因为那会说明贾维斯比他愿意承认的看得分明的多。他应了声好，然后徐徐挂了电话，盯着放电话的架子瞧了一会儿，然后手里端着咖啡转身走向电梯。

　　他回到自己那层楼的时候，其中一个男人已经离开了，另一个人正在跟一个衣着暴露的女人交谈。托尼假笑了一下——这显然解释了一开始见到他们的时候他们为什么这么紧张兮兮……好像他真的会在意谁要跟谁睡似的。托尼经过的时候，那女人忸怩作态地朝他一笑，他眨了眨眼以作回应，大部分是为了看那男人脸上不悦的神情。其实她看起来稍微有些眼熟——他才不会把这想法说出口，因为说真的，人们总是喜欢胡思乱想。不过，事情还是对不上号，因为他怎么也不可能招过她（虽然花边新闻总爱乱写，但他其实对招妓没啥兴趣，而且就算他想，老天，佩珀也会杀了他的），因此他想不起来他们到底在哪里见过。

　　把钥匙插进锁眼的时候，他才想起来自己究竟是在何处见过她——博览会——托尼猛地转过身去，刚好对上向他的脸砸过来的拳头。他惊呼一声，迅速地转身躲开。那男人的拳头砸裂了门，托尼一膝盖顶在他肚子上让他痛叫出声。

　　之前的另一个男人出现了，猛地向他的身侧撞过来。他们都滚到了地上，那人的手抓住他的领结，他手里的咖啡洒到了墙上。尽管从来不承认，但他真的不怎么自豪自己不太愿意以少敌多；因此当他将要摔倒的时候，他咬牙抓住对面来人的头发然后狠狠一抓。他的动作让那人更加怒火中烧，那人跌跌撞撞地把脑袋撞了过来，额头猛地撞进托尼的右眼窝；接着他整个人压在了托尼身上，用力把他按在了地上。

　　托尼的背被重重一摔，他无法呼吸，而且 _好疼_ ，他的脑袋一片晕眩。身上的人的拳头又向他招呼过来，他只能抬起手臂护住自己的头。

　　在注意到门轰然打开之前，托尼就看见了那面盾。他缩了一缩，盾牌猛地砸中了那人的后脑。他倒在托尼身上，刚刚抬起的手臂现在无力地垂在身侧。另一个人刚好来得及发出一声痛呼，接着便被史蒂夫一盾敲在了脸上。他跌跌撞撞地倒在了地板上；史蒂夫飞身过来在托尼身边俯下身，膝盖险些砸到地上，然后把他身上的男人拎起来扔到一边。

　　史蒂夫乱糟糟的，头发有些支棱着，眼睛还因为刚睡醒而微红。他抓住托尼的领子把他拎起来，一时间看上去又愤怒又担心；有一瞬间托尼简直确信他要打人了，或者至少会开始大吼大叫。但他只是把托尼拉到自己身边，然后，毫无章法地把他们的嘴唇压在一起。他们的牙齿相碰，托尼的眼睛睁大了，没忍住发出一声惊呼。

　　史蒂夫在吻他，而托尼的第一反应是 _操，我又开始产生幻觉了_ 。

　　有一秒他很确定自己是在做梦，因为除此之外没有任何解释。但他眨了眨眼，而史蒂夫还在那儿，嘴唇压住他的，力道极大但却出人意料的纯洁。史蒂夫压在他身上，因此托尼只好抬手放在他们中间，在史蒂夫反应过来自己抽身之前就将他们分开。他感觉到自己的脉搏在耳朵里突突地跳。

　　“呃。”托尼一把把他推开，然后立马就后悔这么做了。他喘了口气，突然间对史蒂夫生起一股无名火来，因为刚刚发生的这一切简直既完美又可怕；这完完全全就是他梦寐以求的，然后马上又会如以往那般分崩离析；他不敢拿他跟史蒂夫的友情冒险。数年以来他从不间断地提醒自己，这决不是他有资格拥有的东西。而现在，史蒂夫轻而易举地就把他苦心竖起的围墙打碎了。他握紧拳头，竭尽全力克制住自己往后缩的冲动。“你他妈这是—— _史蒂夫小心！_ ”

　　闻言史蒂夫猛地转过身去，刚好来得及抡起盾牌挡住一梭子弹。那个“妓女”正站在走廊尽头，手里拿着一把托尼确定自己刚在昨天的博览会上见过的半自动枪。史蒂夫一把抓住他的手臂，还没等他站起来就拖着他躲进了他们的酒店房间门后面。

　　之前的一个刺客倒在路中间，活像一根大门柱般一动不动，托尼转过去瞧了两遍才确定他还在呼吸。老天，史蒂夫可是在他脑袋上狠敲了好几下，但只有他的鼻子还在慢慢地流血，因此最起码他没被流弹射中。眼下的情况是，他们没办法关上隔在他们和走廊之间的门，这时又一梭子子弹擦着房间的后窗射了过来。托尼条件反射般地低下了头，即便他其实……很确定子弹是没办法穿透墙壁的。最起码现在还不能，这取决于她手上到底拿的什么玩物，她又有多想要他们的命。

　　他得做点什么；他们现在是被逼进角落里了。他没办法激活他的整套装甲，但只是一只手甲的话也许勉强可以……

　　“托尼，我们能不能谈谈——”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地开口道，托尼猛地转过身去，怀疑地盯着他。史蒂夫看上去……好吧，似乎已经后悔亲吻他了；去他妈的，他现在谈不了，他甚至都不确定自己有没有准备好听史蒂夫说这一切是多么大的一个错误，但他现在百分之一百谈不了。

　　“你来真的？就不能等会儿？我们非得 _现在_ 讨论这个吗？”托尼逃避道。他退回去盯着自己的手掌看，好像这样就能召唤出手甲似的——拜托、拜托，你这破玩意儿——操他妈的，他的头痛极了。装甲在他手上流作一滩，就跟水银一样，始终拒绝成型。

　　“我们逃避不了这场谈话的，托尼。”史蒂夫说，他的下巴紧绷着；哇喔，好吧，看来他老顽固症又犯了。

　　“我稍微有点忙着提防下一波子弹！”托尼吼道。这似乎是个不错的转移话题的借口，因为史蒂夫立马就转过去看向了门口，仿佛他刚才是忘了那个拿着枪试图打穿他们之间的墙壁的那个女人。史蒂夫恼怒地哼了一声。接着他的目光循着托尼的视线落到他的手掌上，然后朝那个方向点了点头。

　　“能行吗？”史蒂夫问道，但听他语气却像是已经知道答案了。托尼咬咬牙，然后摇头。

　　“现在你要我干嘛？”托尼转而问道，而史蒂夫浮现出的失望只让他觉得更为恼怒。谢天谢地，史蒂夫似乎明白了他的意思，然后什么都没有说。他只是四下环顾目光最终落到了躺在门外面的那个人身上。他的大腿边上有一把枪；史蒂夫思考了一下，握住盾牌皮把手的手动了动。

　　他举起盾牌冲了出去，子弹响亮地打在了盾上，他伸手拿过了那把手枪。实际上他还在用了大力扯下枪套，免得给那女人太多时间瞄准他。

　　史蒂夫郑重其事地把手枪递给托尼，托尼立马打开枪膛查看弹夹里子弹还有多少。只打过两发，子弹还算满；托尼熟练地把弹夹装回去，然后抬起头来对上史蒂夫的视线。史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，无声地询问托尼觉得这个计划行不行。

　　不要。他不想要任何需要史蒂夫去做诱饵的计划；但逻辑上他明白，如果史蒂夫不用自己持枪射击的话，那他躲子弹还会稍微容易些。

　　托尼僵硬地点点头，有些惊恐地发觉史蒂夫竟信任他到这个地步，然后更惊恐的是等史蒂夫发现托尼运气有多糟后，这信任还能持续多久。老天，一开始就是托尼让他们陷入这场枪战的，而现在要去挡子弹的人是史蒂夫——这些全是他人生中最可怕的隐喻，而它们全都在他就快回家的时候接踵而至。

　　“准备好了就告诉我。”史蒂夫做了个口型。托尼停了一会儿，等着听见又一梭子弹平息下来，然后打了个手势，示意史蒂夫可以了。

　　史蒂夫冲进走廊，举起盾牌成了个引人注目的目标。她上了钩，注意力集中到了他身上，开始开枪射击并破口大骂。与此同时托尼趴在了地上，尽量放低重心以免引起注意。他的肩膀重重砸在了地上，但开枪时的手纹丝不动。

　　他开了两枪，第一枪险险擦过她的手臂，另一枪打中了她的肩膀。她痛呼一声，又摸索着开了一枪，但两手握持的步枪并不是设计来用单手开枪的，她这一枪失了准。这短暂的破绽给了史蒂夫机会，他的盾飞旋过去，正好从墙上反弹到她的脑侧。她身子一歪倒在了地上。

　　托尼趴在地上看着史蒂夫走过去，夺下了她的武器。他在那里停了好一会儿，用她的外套扎住她肩膀上的伤口，然后才转过头去看另外两名刺客。托尼连装都不想装作想帮史蒂夫善后了。说真的，要是照着他的行事习惯来，他会把这些都扔给政府去管。枪战的过程中肯定已经有人报警了，警察大概已经在来的路上。

　　托尼筋疲力尽。自从感染绝境以后，他都不记得自己有累成这样过了。他人生中很长一段时间都身体不算好，有一颗虚弱的心脏和糟糕的免疫系统，以及这么多年来受过的伤。等到绝境帮他重新洗牌，他以为这一切终于结束了。现在又重新体会到多年前的那种感受，他只觉得无比沮丧——那时他还得把胸甲连到一面墙上方能活下去。

　　现在他几乎更宁愿那样了。最起码那样的话他还有办法挽回现在的颓势，而不是喝点橙汁卧床休息。眼下他真的没有别的选择了，只能耐心静候着他的身体自己战胜病毒。

　　“你没事吧？”史蒂夫问道，向他递过来一只手。他的语气在说，他指的不只是刚刚的那场战斗，但托尼真的不知道该作何回应。他抓住史蒂夫的手，任由他毫不费力地把自己拉起来。史蒂夫抬起手来，虚虚拂过他眼周的乌青；托尼发觉自己快要在那触碰之下沉沦了，赶忙猛地往后一退。

　　“没事。”托尼说着，心不在焉地伸手揉了揉前臂。现在他们脱离了危险，他却不知道该说什么。他觉得窘迫不已，不知从何开口——托尼 _怎么能_ 窘迫呢——因此他还是应了一句。

　　有意地回避了史蒂夫真正的问题。

　　“我得说，这些刺客水平真不怎么样，”托尼调笑道，“换我的话，我就雇那几个拉脱维亚的赏金刺客，走到哪儿都拿着重型武器的。他们才比较有竞争力嘛。我敢肯定。”史蒂夫朝他眨了眨眼，沉默了一会儿没接他的话。他转过头去端详地上的横七竖八的几个人，然后才明白托尼的话。

　　“这几个人是博览会上的。”史蒂夫说。他点点头。托尼认出了那个昨天会展上的女人，那时他正在四处搜刮零件造他的临时装甲。史蒂夫又转过来面向他。“说起来，你刚刚跑出来干嘛？”

　　“跟复仇者联络，”托尼答道，“我不想吵醒你……所以，呃，抱歉我吵醒你了？”

　　史蒂夫只是看着他摇摇头，他的下巴线条坚硬，那压抑的眼神在告诉托尼他要麻烦了。很明显，史蒂夫不很高兴托尼没叫醒他，但最起码他不打算跟托尼吵这个了，只是沉默地表示了自己的不赞同。他转而去察看套房墙壁上的弹孔。

　　“我想知道他们到底在追什么。”

　　“要是你没把他们都打晕的话，也许你还能盘问他们两句。”托尼指责道。有那么可爱的一瞬间史蒂夫像是放软了神情，甚至都快要脸红了；但下一秒他只是微微耸了耸肩，用靴内侧轻轻踢了踢最近的那个男人。他犹豫着，好像在仔细思量着要说出口的话。

　　“我当时有点失神了。”史蒂夫语气平板地承认道，但他说出的话却实打实的带着份量，脸上的神情半是询问半是歉意。托尼小心地保持了面无表情，竭力抑制住往后缩的冲动。是啊。他只是……一时失神而已，没有任何别的意思。 _任何_ 。

　　如果此时此刻史蒂夫想就这样将那个吻抹去，那么，托尼就顺着他的意思来好了。

　　“这样。行啊。下回可要注意点。”托尼故作轻松地说道，他刻意移开了目光，这样就不用看到史蒂夫脸上松了口气的神情了。他抬起手，拉了拉忽然间变得很紧的领口，然后清了清嗓子。“我去一去……”他稍微打了个手势，指了指浴室。

　　“噢。那好，我就……”史蒂夫开口道。那语气像是悲伤，又像是宽慰，托尼说不上来，但他不想再听下去了。他拉过并锁上身后的门，竭尽全力抵抗着用脑袋去撞瓷砖的欲望。托尼能听见门外史蒂夫踟蹰的脚步声。有一瞬间听起来像是他靠近了。但这时电话铃响起来，那脚步声停住了。

　　兴许是卡罗尔打来的。托尼不太确定自己现在愿意出去，因此他决定让史蒂夫自己去应付，然后打开热水开始冲澡。热腾腾的蒸汽慵懒地拂过他的周身，托尼有一种再也不想出去的感觉。

 

 

　　电话铃响的时候史蒂夫恼怒地叹了口气。大概是酒店工作人员打来冲他尖叫了。他有点想就放着电话在那儿一直响，但这样的话他们就会跑上门来在他耳边尖叫了。警察肯定已经知道了，因此他最好赶紧先赔礼道歉做完了事。他在床沿坐下，在电话响第三声时一把抓过听筒，开口时说得有点不必要的大声。

　　“如果是关于枪战的事——”

　　“哇哦，”卡罗尔打断了他，声音里攀上一丝好奇，“不怎么轻松的早晨？”

　　“卡罗尔，”史蒂夫有些惊讶地笑了，“可以这么说。抱歉，我以为打来的是酒店员工。”史蒂夫紧张地揉了揉自己的后颈。“之前托尼不是给你打了电话吗？出什么事了？”

　　“没出啥大事。”她说。史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，因为以他对卡罗尔的了解，这话通常意味着 _“没出啥危及全球人类安全的事”_ 。他几乎可以看见她漠不关心地耸耸肩。“现在告诉我，枪战是怎么回事？”

　　“有几个人在我们房间外头袭击了托尼。我料理了他们，然后等我，呃……过去看托尼有没有事的时候，他们的援手就开始朝我们开枪，”史蒂夫说，“不必问了，我们没事。”

　　“这事跟维尼玛有关系吗？”卡罗尔问道。她语气有些低落，史蒂夫也不能怪她。当时他们让她留下来时，史蒂夫很坚持他和托尼两个人就能解决维尼玛的事——公平的说，他们也解决了。现在要管顾的事情很多，史蒂夫很确定他们现在最不愿意去操心的就是突然冒出来的刺客。

　　“这我真不知道。有可能是AIM，或者什么和维尼玛共事的人，”史蒂夫回答道，“他们可能知道一些东西，但我怀疑他们根本不会开口。” _特别是现在_ ，他淡淡地想着，然后靠在门框上看了看被他们丢在走廊上的那几个人。

　　电话那头是一阵长久的沉默。

　　“你们没问题吧？需要我集结队伍吗？”她问。尽管她看不见，史蒂夫还是摇了摇头。就算他们现在立马过来，不到晚上他们也到不了。更不用说，要是纽约一半的超级英雄都在这儿现了身，那不论跟踪他们的是谁，应该都会躲回马德里坡的地下去，而那绝不是他们现在想看到的。

　　“我们能处理好。”史蒂夫说。或者最起码，他但愿如此。

　　“万事小心。”她说。史蒂夫再一次地向她保证他们没事，然后走廊里传来了人声。听这响动，警察应该已经来了。史蒂夫叹了口气。

　　“本地的警察来了。我得去应付他们。”卡罗尔同情地叹息一声，然后祝他好运。他挂了电话，一只手穿过头发，试图把自己拾掇得再能见人些，然后便走向走廊去面对他们。

 

 

　　对付酒店经理真是麻烦透顶。一开始他坚持史蒂夫应该被逮捕，后来又说史蒂夫肯定跟那帮刺客是一伙儿的。他花了二十分钟解释清楚到底发生了什么，讲了一遍又一遍，并承诺会赔偿一切损失，那家伙才安静下来。等到这个时候，警察已经把那几个刺客带回辖区了。

　　托尼还在浴室里洗澡，因此他便跟他们走了，心里暗暗决定回来后一定要好好和托尼谈一谈。警察不怎么高兴来了个“游客”来审问他们的犯人，并跟酒店经理一样对于他是美国队长这个事实麻木无感。经过几个钟头的审问和笔录，又花了长到荒谬的一段时间来举证，然后被几个高层像皮球一样踢来踢去，当地政府总算准了史蒂夫去审问他们。

　　也并没有什么区别。不管他们是谁的人，他们都极度地忠诚。他们的嘴里一个字都套不出来。

　　乘出租车回酒店的路上，史蒂夫翻来覆去地想着他该跟托尼说些什么。走廊里的时候他不是计划好要去吻托尼的。他只是一时脑子岔了，当时走廊里的叫喊声一下子把他惊醒，然后便是什么东西撞在门上的声音。托尼不在床上，他一下就慌了，抓起盾就往外跑。托尼生病了。他应该躺在床上休息的；不管怎样，当他冲出去看见托尼在门边，一个男人压在他身上……他看见了红色。他应该阻止自己的，但他出来时托尼的表情是那么惊讶，看见托尼没事时他心里宽慰极了……

　　现在他不知道该怎么办。托尼似乎毫无兴趣谈论此事，而史蒂夫开始担心这是不是因为他不想当面拒绝他这样撕破脸。说到底，托尼是那么魅力无穷的一个人。不知道多少聪慧美丽的女子在他家门口排着队呢。史蒂夫……不会是他喜欢的那款，怎么看都不是。

　　史蒂夫在酒店吧台停留了一会儿整理思绪，但没有停很久。还有人在跟踪他们，除了托尼要跟他说什么以外他还有更大的事要操心。

  
  


　　托尼在淋浴间的地板上醒来的时候，花洒依然在洒着热水，而他记不得自己是怎么昏过去的了。他眨眨眼让水从眼睛里流出去，然后伸手关了水。他不知道这是因为温度太高还是肾上腺素消退以后太过疲惫。他刻意地没去想别的原因。他撑着自己站起来，无力地揉了揉自己摔痛的身体。

　　感谢上帝，史蒂夫正忙着躲他——或者是他在躲史蒂夫？——没注意到这事。小小的安慰。

　　等托尼终于从淋浴间里出来的时候，他还因为热气晕眩着，皮肤一片粉红（但愿是因为高温，而不是因为他开始发烧了；但他之前就已经觉得热得难受，因此他可能没这么幸运了）。他停在浴室门口听了一会儿。外面的房间很安静，于是他只抓过一条毛巾围住腰就走进了卧室。空的。他猜史蒂夫应该是去对付政府那帮人了。

　　凉风从后窗的那个大洞中灌进来，被子弹打中的折叠沙发也享受了和墙壁一样的命运，现在上面都是弹孔。地摊上到处散落着碎玻璃渣。他踮起脚尖，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，在他的行李箱边坐下查看损失。他呻吟一声将箱子推开，碎布片散落出来掉到地毯上。

　　子弹打坏了大部分衣服，他把拉链拉开，把那堆东西扔到了床上。大部分东西都被打了三四个弹孔，他的一条领带几乎成了两截。他在那堆东西中翻翻找找，最后发现只有侧边的一双袜子和一条领带还是完好无损的。他愤怒地把那堆东西扔回袋子。

　　托尼看了一眼史蒂夫好端端搁在墙角的袋子，叹了口气。他跟史蒂夫差不多高，虽然史蒂夫肩膀比他宽一些。衣服应该能穿上……而且他的换洗衣服已经都被子弹毁了，他也没得选。

　　角落里，斗柜旁的镜子还奇迹般地挂在那里，他便走到镜前去端详自己的尊容。他的皮肤还红着，说明他可能最后还是发烧了。之前剧烈的头痛现在好了一些，但还没完全消失，而之前战斗中肾上腺素的效果也早已消失了，现在他只觉得又累又痛。

　　他摔在地上的地方有了一道长长的淤青，那男人压住他的地方还有一道，头上被撞的位置也开始肿了起来。他早已习惯了绝境，而现在这些皮肉伤好得这么慢、又这么痛，他觉得有些仓皇不安。他赶快移开视线，不再去看镜子。

　　他从史蒂夫的包里拿出一件灰色的T恤和一条牛仔裤，看着内裤停住了——不，那个不成——然后把那堆东西全都扔上了床。托尼胡乱把衣服套上，绝望地试图不去想这些东西闻起来全是史蒂夫的味道。他的胃都拧了起来，本能地回想起史蒂夫嘴唇的热度，他刚醒来时皮革和肥皂的味道——

　　也许他真该洗个冷水澡。

 

 

　　托尼总算又睡了一个钟头，醒来时觉得稍稍好一点了。还是浑身都疼，但烧得没那么厉害，也没那么累了。他强迫自己站起来，从行李箱里拿出了剃须刀。他绝对需要刮一刮胡子了。

　　浴室的地板还是湿的，托尼拿过来一条新的毛巾。他的拇指抹了抹脸颊上胡茬新冒出来的地方，然后一把抓过剃须膏。他不疾不徐地开始刮胡子，眼睛湿起来时正刮到一半。托尼打了个喷嚏。

　　电动剃须刀突然开始冒火花。他吓了一跳，然后失手把它扔进了水槽里，那玩意开始可悲地嘶嘶作响并冒出黑烟。托尼盯着它看了好一会儿。这……他着实没有想到。当时跟史蒂夫说绝境会自我修复的时候，他没想过撒谎。他是真的以为只要睡一觉他就又会焕然一新。现在看来，在他真的好起来之前，情况会越来越糟。

　　还有一种可能是，托尼仅靠自己是修复不了绝境的。他觉得自己最好别去想这个。

　　托尼又转过去在史蒂夫的行李中翻翻找找，终于找着了史蒂夫的剃须刀。感谢上帝——像这样带着剃了一半的胡子上街对他的尊严来说绝对是雪上加霜，火上浇油。他又回到浴室。水槽里的剃须刀已经没在冒火花了，于是他把它拿起来，然后按了按开关。没反应——他也没指望有——然后他便把它扔到角落里，打开了水龙头。

　　托尼得想办法搞清楚绝境到底出了什么问题。他真正需要的是他的实验室，兴许还有一个医生，但若是承认这个就意味着他输了。他叹了口气，然后洗了洗刀片。

　　托尼站在那儿，听见房门开了。他不由自主地绷紧了弦，有点恼怒地想着是不是早上的刺客又卷土重来了。

　　“托尼？”史蒂夫冲着空荡荡的房间喊。托尼放任自己松了口气。

　　“在里面。”他说着，又重新开始刮胡子。有一会儿回应他的只是沉默，接着史蒂夫便出现在了门口。托尼从镜子里看了他一眼，然后又打量了他一会儿。史蒂夫在盯着他看，脸上神情有些古怪。托尼感觉到自己的脸在那视线之下烧了起来，这会儿他突然感谢起自己脸上本来就有的红晕来。他下定决心抑制住低下头看自己穿的衣服的欲望。

　　最终，史蒂夫细细端详着托尼的脸，神情还是软化为了关心。史蒂夫皱起眉，“你看起来不好。”

　　“是啊。这个。感觉像魂儿都要爬出来了似的。”托尼说。他试图故作轻松地笑一笑，但最终却让自己看起来更累了，“但我打赌你对每个人都这么说。”托尼顿了顿，清了清嗓子。史蒂夫移开了视线。

　　他又看回来，有一瞬间托尼以为他又要提起今天早晨的事了。接着他的视线落到了洗手台上的剃须刀上。

　　“你的剃须刀怎么了？”史蒂夫问道。托尼耸耸肩。

　　“我冲它打了个喷嚏。”他说。史蒂夫疑惑抬起一边眉毛，他便解释道：“收割机病毒是靠空气传播的。”

　　史蒂夫立马警觉了起来。“会传染吗？”

　　“除非你是个烤面包机，”托尼说，“你跑哪儿去了？”

　　“我去警察局了，想搞一点信息回来。”他说。

　　“似乎不怎么顺利嘛。”

　　“撬不开他们的嘴，”史蒂夫，“说白了，我觉得他们根本什么都不知道。”

　　“这个嘛，我相信你的直觉。”托尼说，他把剃须刀片冲干净，然后放在一边。“所以我们下一步怎么办？”他问。

　　“不管怎么办，我们都得换房间。既然都知道了他们在找我们，那我不怎么喜欢让刺客知道我们具体在哪儿。”

　　“最好是换家酒店。”托尼说。

　　“你觉得我们有办法不引起他们的注意然后再另找间房？”

　　“也许吧。”托尼说。他绕过史蒂夫走进卧室，径直朝房间电话走去。他可以打电话问问，看附近还有没有酒店有空房，还不能用信用卡，因为把他们要去的地方广播出去一点好处都没有。

　　电话里传来电流声，托尼犹豫了一下，手指虚悬在数字九上。他又猛按了一下，但噪音没再出现了，托尼便转而打了前台的电话。托尼把听筒换到右手上，然后用左手在电话旁边的笔记簿上写写画画。

　　有人接了电话。

　　“你好，这里是托尼·斯塔克。顶楼套房的。”

　　“如果您是打来询问损失赔偿的事，那已经加到您的账单上了。”

　　史蒂夫把笔记本拉过来，开始写。 _你确定？_  


　　托尼摇头表示不，不确定，而史蒂夫皱起眉，开始四下环顾。他把笔记本放在了那儿，开始绕着床踱步，目光在房间内来回逡巡。

　　“不，我不是为这个打来的。”托尼说着，史蒂夫的手指抚过灯座架，穿进盆栽的叶子间。“那个没事，我会赔钱的，但我的房间有点，”史蒂夫把床上的衣服拿下来，然后把床垫也抬了起来，“乱七八糟的了。我想换间房。”

　　经理开口时声音里有明显的不情愿：“我想我们没有空余的套房了。”

　　托尼不信他的话，但他也不打算争论了。

　　“一间普通的就行，”他说，“最好是一楼的。两张床的。”稍加思考后他加了一句。

　　那边顿了一会儿。“113号房可以吗？”

　　“行。”托尼赶忙说。史蒂夫从镜子那边转过身来，手里拿着一点发黑的小芽，托尼皱起了眉。看史蒂夫的表情，他还没把那玩意儿打烂真是一个奇迹。

　　“——你可以到前台来换钥匙。”

　　“好，”托尼心不在焉地说，“前台一直开放到几点？”

　　“开到九点。”他说。

　　“行，谢谢你。”他说。

　　一等他挂上电话，史蒂夫就问：“怎么又变成换房间了？”

　　他递给托尼一张白纸。

　　“我觉得我们今晚不必换酒店。明天再另外订会容易订一些。现在就换换房间就行了。”

　　 _是同一个人？_  


  
_如果是的话，他们今晚就会行动。_ 托尼写下。

　　“前台九点就要关了，我们最好快点收拾东西。”托尼转向他的行李箱，这样就不用装模作样地叹气了。“我在想会不会有服装店晚上会送货。”

　　史蒂夫已经在打包他的东西了，托尼过去帮他把东西收拾在一起。他们已经算是轻装上阵，现在托尼的东西还被毁了大半。史蒂夫一拉好拉链，便拿起桌上的笔记簿写道：

　　 _我们不去那个房间。_  


　　接着他把所有他们写过的纸都撕下来，然后全都叠起来，塞进了衣服口袋。托尼耸耸肩，想表达一下“不用你说我也知道”，然后便朝走廊点了点头。即便是在走廊里，托尼也什么都没说，直到他们走进电梯。

　　“我们去走廊对面那一间，”托尼说，“如果他们想一直跟踪我们，那在我们换房前他们应该会有所行动。他们不会冒跟丢的风险。”

　　“房间里有监视的时候我们说出去了多少？”史蒂夫问。

　　“我确定他们十分清楚我们对他们是谁、目的何在一无所知，”托尼说，“不过，至少现在他们不知道我们要去找他们——或者是已经准备好等他们来找上门了。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　本来前台给他们换第一间房态度就很勉强了，他们费了好些口舌、还记了一笔托尼的钱才说动他把走廊对面的那间房也订给他们。

　　比起他们之前的那间套房，现在这间说降格都太轻了。尽管这家酒店从一楼起就建的是高端配备的房间，但显然酒店已经认定他们会继续搞破坏。相比之下，这一间的家具要少一些，床很简单，窗户也小了很多，用来弥补的是两边墙壁上一边一个的壁灯。

　　不过也将就能用了。托尼把他的包扔在地板上，然后关上身后的门。史蒂夫已经到了房间这头来，指尖在窗台上摸索着检查监控。

　　托尼由着他去了，然后起身透过猫眼向里面张望。他可以很清楚地看到房间，从别的方向还能看到一点走廊。效果很不错，不过也只有他们从外面的门进来才有用。托尼已经查过对面的房间有没有订出去，现在两间都是空的。如果有人从其中一间溜进去，然后通过共用的门进来，那他们也没有办法，但好歹还是降低了一点可能性。

　　最后，门也从里面反锁好了，托尼很确定如果现在有人试图闯进来的话他们会有所察觉。

　　“没有监控。”史蒂夫说。托尼转过头去看着他。“但如果另一间房有监控的话，他们就会注意到我们并没有住进去。”

　　“如果我们把监控撤掉他们也会注意到的。这个没办法。”托尼说，“你觉得他们还要多久才来？”

　　“不知道。你来守第一岗，还是我来？”

　　“我来吧。”托尼说。他又瞟了一眼走廊，顿了一顿。“真是有趣之极的工作。”

　　史蒂夫哼了一声。“对极了。”他说着，转身走回房间里。几秒种后他拿着一把椅子过来了，“但愿不要一无所获。”

　　“要是我能用绝境的话事情会好办点。”托尼发着牢骚。他没坐上那把椅子，但还是把它挪了过来，这样便能靠在椅背上，也能瞧得见猫眼。“那样我们还可以看看电视，我留神看下监控就成了。”

　　“反正我们也不会看电视。”史蒂夫说，语气有点乐。托尼强忍住顶嘴的冲动，但还是转过头去瞪了他一眼。他看过去的时候，史蒂夫正瞬也不瞬地瞧着他，看起来一点儿也不难为情。

　　托尼试图别把不自在表现出来，赶在史蒂夫意识到这是个谈话的好时机之前便转过头去继续盯着走廊。他这辈子都不想再谈那种东西了。也许史蒂夫以前还不知道托尼对他的感觉，但他现在已无所遁形。

　　他向来是拼了命也不要、不要走到那一步，他把普通朋友扮演得那么好，在年复一年的共事中也没露出破绽；但史蒂夫却越了界、 _作了弊_ ，他 _亲吻_ 了他，然后又要他假装什么都没发生过。托尼大概算得上是拒绝的高手（也许还有那么一点点的自毁性吧），但这简直是不公平的新境界了。

　　托尼曾指望过史蒂夫看得没那么透彻，但他看着托尼时那悲伤又无措的神情分明就是在告诉托尼，他已经将他看了个透，现在已经进入了可怜他的阶段——而这个，不谢谢了，完完全全是托尼的自尊心最不需要的。

　　“托尼——”史蒂夫开口道。

　　“我饿了。”在史蒂夫说下去之前托尼便打断了他，“我们来点客房服务吧。”

　　“我们不点客房服务，”史蒂夫说，“这是任务。”

　　“好吧。”托尼说，没理会史蒂夫脸上不赞同的表情。他真的不在乎史蒂夫有没有觉得他不专业了，只要他不提起之前那事就好。他不需要再被提醒，或是澄清，他们完全可以忘了那茬。

　　“房间里有迷你冰箱吗？”托尼问道。接着是一阵停顿——也许是史蒂夫在找——然后那边传来回答。

　　“这些东西标价高得离谱。”史蒂夫说，很明显也不赞同这个；托尼只是耸耸肩。

　　“我就喜欢标价高的，”托尼说，“给我个——等等。”托尼站了起来，把椅子挪到一边。“有人来了。喔，还挺快嘛。”

　　他听见身后的史蒂夫立马站了起来，但托尼无暇顾及他，专心看着刚刚停在他们的另一间房门外的那个人。他们的脸被挡住了，所以那人不可能看见他们；但当她在门前停下时，她转过身来扫视了一遍走廊，仿佛在确认自己有没有被跟踪，然后——

　　“那是——维尼玛。”托尼说。他看见她在读卡器上粘了个什么东西，然后推开门走了进去。“她进去了。”

　　“维尼玛在监狱里啊。”史蒂夫说。他从地板上拿起盾，然后把托尼挤到一边去瞧那个猫眼，但那儿已经没人了。“你确定那是她？”

　　“我确定，”托尼说，“然后她就会发现我们不在房间里了。”史蒂夫推开门，擦过托尼身边把门推开；与此同时对面的门也开了。维尼玛的表情一瞬间从恼怒转为了震惊。

　　维尼玛试图把门向他砸过来，史蒂夫伸脚一勾，然后用没持盾的那只手把门挡住。维尼玛开了两枪—— _史蒂夫拿着盾，他不会有事_ ，托尼告诉自己——不是冲着他们，而是冲着窗户，然后她跳了出去。

　 _好极了_ ，托尼想着，与此同时史蒂夫也跟着她跳了出去。又有得好赔了。

　　托尼顺着走廊走过去，径直穿过门厅，关上了通往紧急出口的旋转门。他能看见史蒂夫在马路远处追着一辆加速的卡车跑，但他是没办法追上的，他们彼此都心知肚明。

　　托尼慢跑过去迎上史蒂夫，十米之外都能感觉到他在发火。

　　“被她跑了，”他说，“她是怎么越狱的？”

　　“我告诉过你是她了。”托尼说。他已经开始拿出从史蒂夫那里借来的手机了。

　　“我们得去追她。”史蒂夫说。

　　“你找不到她的。”托尼轻快地说。

　　“你在干嘛？”史蒂夫一只手按住他的手机压了下去，托尼抬头瞪了她一眼，然后挣脱开。

　　“我说了，你找不到她的，”他说，“我就算睡着了也能找到她。”

　　“你不要逼自己。”史蒂夫说。

　　“我是在用手机，史蒂夫，不是我的……好吧，我是在用我的脑子，但不是 _为了那个_ ，”托尼咬牙道，把手机拿到史蒂夫够不到的地方，“你能不能一边儿去？老天啊。”

　　托尼又在手机上敲敲打打了一阵，然后清了清嗓子。“昨天，在绝境还能运行的时候，我在几个有嫌疑的人的车上都安了追踪器，只是以防万一。还记得黄蜂吗？你赌多少他们还没发现？”托尼问他。

　　“如果她还坐着同一辆车的话——我没看到车牌号，但似乎她就是从博览会的车库把车开来的——我应该能找到。”

　　史蒂夫走到街上，径直朝一个骑摩托车的少年走过去。一开始，那个少年丝毫没有减速的意思。史蒂夫倒是没啥问题，但要是被从时速二十英里的摩托上生生拽下来，那个少年绝对会就此留下精神创伤的。

　　史蒂夫的动作明白无误地表达了他绝不会让那个少年就这么开过去，那孩子虽然气愤，但还是有点好奇地把车停下了。他离了有约莫十呎远——是啊，瞧瞧马德里坡的犯罪率和史蒂夫高大健壮的身材，要换了托尼他只会躲得更远。

　　“我得借用一下你的摩托。”史蒂夫说。他们身上的现金有限，带现金多是为了不被追踪到——以及，托尼想着，为了贿赂。史蒂夫把一把钞票扔到那孩子脸上，没等他同意便一把夺过他的头盔。

　　“这个是速可达[英文“scooter”的音译，指小型踏板摩托车]。”那孩子纠正道，但还是拿过钱站了起来。“呃，我还拿得回来吗？”

　　“大概不能。”史蒂夫实话实说。他一脚跨上车，少年解下挂在车后面的包。

　　“好吧。”那孩子拿出钞票开始数。看清楚有多少钱之后，他似乎便不怎么惋惜自己的车被拿走了。“钥匙。”他主动说道，然后把钥匙递给他们。

　　“谢了，”史蒂夫说，“托尼？”

　　“不，”托尼说，“谢了您，我还是留点尊严吧。”在这个蓝色踏板小摩托上坐史蒂夫的后座大概是托尼现在最不想做的事。

　　“我们没时间磨叽了，”史蒂夫说，然后把另一个头盔递给托尼，“快点，不然要完全跟丢了。”托尼又犹豫了一会儿。

　　“操蛋，好吧。”真是越来越棒了啊。他一把抓过头盔然后坐下。史蒂夫马上大力轰开油门，托尼差点失去平衡。他只好一只手抱住史蒂夫的腰稳住身子。“好丢人。”他说。

　　史蒂夫没理会他。“走哪边？”

　　托尼一只手抱住他，另一只手在手机上敲打，找寻着维尼玛的信号。他花了一会儿才找到正确的——要是绝境还在的话，事情会容易得多，他可以直接 _感觉到_ 哪条路是对的。城市里还遍布着成千上万的黄蜂在清除着绝境的破坏痕迹，各种信号夹杂在一起，找到那个驶离他们身边的变得更为困难。末了他总算找到，就在几个街区之外。“顺着这条巷子走，然后往北。”

　　“这辆摩托马力不够，追不上他们。”史蒂夫提醒他。说真的，他就不能好好叫它速可达吗？

　　“你不用追上他们，只要跟住，让我们看见他们往哪里去就行了。”

　　史蒂夫往右转，从巷子里出来拐进马德里坡的闹市区时也几乎没有减速。路况不怎么畅通，但也还没到水泄不通的地步，这样就够他们在众多车辆中穿行而过了。

　　没花多久托尼和史蒂夫便开到了高速路上，屏幕上的追踪信号越来越远。

　　他们跟着信号穿过城郊，对维尼玛要去哪里、为何要去一头雾水，直到信号突然间发生了跃变。

　　“这——啊，该死。史蒂夫，他们要出城了，”托尼说，“这里转弯。”

　　“怎么了？”史蒂夫问道。托尼往前靠，手机几乎贴到了鼻子上，转弯之前史蒂夫先回头去看了他一眼。“那里……那里就是丛林了，对不对？”

　　“我要赌一把然后说是丛林了？没错。反派老巢？依然没错。”

　　史蒂夫沮丧地低吼一声——托尼的胸膛能感觉到那震动，以及不，他才不要因为这个就被撩起情欲，特别是他们现在还身体紧贴在一起，骑在一台操蛋的蓝色踏板速可达上。

　　“要是还继续追下去，我们很容易就会被发现了。”史蒂夫说。

　　“要是不追，我们就要彻底跟丢了。”托尼说。

　　接下来是一阵长长的沉默。“你可以——”

　　“如果你准备叫我等在这儿然后你自己往前追，我真的会狠狠揍你的，罗杰斯。”

　　“你现在没有战甲。”史蒂夫说。

　　“继续开。”托尼厉声道。

　　“你能不能别这么浑身是刺？我只是在说这样可能不是最好的选择——”

　　托尼掐了他一把。“那你留在这儿，我自己往前追怎么样？”他问道。

　　史蒂夫没有回答他，但托尼能感觉到他的不赞同正弥散开来。好吧，他该死的能想明白的。不管有没有收割机病毒，要是史蒂夫真的想让托尼就呆这儿然后自己去对付什么维尼玛或别的谁，那他绝对是疯了。史蒂夫把车从通往城市的道路上开下去，交通立马畅通了不少。这边真的荒凉得没什么可看的。

　　他们又开了几英里。没过多久，路况良好的主干道就变成了坑坑洼洼的土路。马德里坡富裕到了一个极端，但上城区的奢华却与城市的其他区域有着天壤之别，更遑论城外的地方了。

　　对这个岛托尼算不上有多熟悉，但他也知道出城差不多五十哩基本就等同于荒无人烟了。不管他们要去哪儿，那里大概都鸟不生蛋。

　　最终信号偏离了道路，朝着丛林更深处的地方去了。他们被迫放慢了速度。速可达不是用来在没路的地方开的——也不是用来在有路的地方开的，托尼觉得——它在森林的地面上举步维艰。大约往树林里开了一英里，他们跟的路就变得湿滑泥泞了。

　　速可达越来越慢，但显然他们的路还很长。

　　又开了一英里，追踪器闪烁了一下，然后信号消失了。托尼怒吼了一声，把手机举高试图捕捉信号。

　　“怎么？”史蒂夫一边问一边放慢速度。

　　“信号消失了。”托尼说。

　　“是超出范围了吗？”史蒂夫问道。

　　“不，不是超出范围，”托尼说，“就是……不见了。”

　　他们是发现了追踪器然后把它毁掉了吗？它很小，除非刻意去找，不然很难被发现。它看起来就跟寻常的黄蜂差不多，但它顶上是可动的。像这样，黄蜂就变得特别有用了，托尼简直不能想象他们找到一个会自动爬走的追踪器时是什么反应。

　　但万一他们真的找到了，他们就已经知道他们追来了。

　　“停车，”托尼说，“我们从这里开始步行。”

　　史蒂夫依言在一棵过分枝繁叶茂的树下停了车。他把头盔拿下来，但托尼站起来的时候他并没有照做。他关心地看了一眼托尼。

　　“你确定吗？”他问托尼。

　　“如果我们把这车留着，他们会听到的。”托尼提醒他。

　　“走那么远你没问题吗？”史蒂夫问。

　　托尼横了他一眼。“还没那么远。”

　　“有好几哩呢。”史蒂夫说。

　　“我可以走好几哩史蒂夫！我他妈还没那么老弱病残。”托尼咬牙道。他疲惫地叹了口气，然后用手背揉了揉眼睛。“抱歉。我知道你担心我。我 _没事_ ，就只是——我们可以把车藏在这里，藏在灌木丛里面，以防万一回头还需要它。但我们在这儿 _坐_ 得越久，他们集合的时间就越多，事情就越难办。”

　　史蒂夫的下巴轻轻一动，但还是点点头。“好吧。”他简短地说。

　　“行。”托尼说，心里暗暗感激史蒂夫没有选择在此时此刻跟他吵。他从他身边挤过去，在手机上给追踪器最后出现的位置做了个记号。

　　史蒂夫跟在他后面，距离近得让人恼火；但如果他们要保持安静的话，就史蒂夫靠太近一事展开一场吼叫比赛显然不是什么明智的选择。因此他只是加快了脚步——仅仅是为了证明他还能走而已——然后彼此都默然无声地前行。

　　直到走到距离信号消失点四分之一英里的地方，他们才发现有人类活动的痕迹；他们快走到这个区域顶上的时候史蒂夫放慢了脚步，托尼不得不也跟着停下来。

　　史蒂夫伸手把住托尼的手臂让他停下来，然后无声地示意了旁边。透过树林，托尼能看见有地方被清理过，因此现在可能绕着边上走、保持一点距离会比较安全。

　　他们蹑手蹑脚地穿过树丛，史蒂夫走在托尼前面一点。托尼尽可能地放轻脚步，一下一下地数着呼吸。树林里很潮湿，他肺里的空气也黏湿沉重。他热得难受（他本来就在发烧，长时间待在在这种高温下显然只会雪上加霜）。　　

　　他们绕了约莫几百码，一点一点地靠近被清理过的地方；离那里还有不少距离托尼就能清晰地透过树丛看见里面的建筑了。

　　它很大，而更重要的是，它防守森严。建筑周围围了一圈铁丝网墙，隔着铁丝网他完全看不见里面的人，里面肯定也有监控设备。

　　这幢建筑看起来很新。建起来一定耗时颇久，也花费了不少资源。托尼皱起了眉。这么大的目标想必很难隐藏，特别是在他面前。绝境可以随时扫描分析马德里坡任何建筑和工件。

　　但当时追踪维尼玛的行动的时候，没有任何迹象表明他们有建筑计划、材料购入和劳动力雇佣——即便是以马德里坡的经济状况，即便在这里地下交易已成家常便饭，像这样巨大的工程多少都应该留下痕迹。

　　现在就好像他们的建筑材料是凭空变出来的似的。

　　托尼转过去跟史蒂夫说了，但史蒂夫只是抬起一只手，示意他等一等。一阵漫长的沉默之后，史蒂夫终于听到了些许响动，并开始四下环顾。他一把抓住托尼的手臂，推着他把他压在树干上。他一只手轻轻捂住托尼的嘴，示意他不要出声。

　　托尼重重地咽了口唾沫，点了点头，然后史蒂夫才收回手。托尼短暂地闭了会儿眼睛，设法随便想点别的什么，而不是眼下他们在如此狭小的空间里身体紧挨的处境。 _妈的_ ，他以为之前那个也算热；现在他能感觉到史蒂夫在他身后呼吸，炽热打在他的后颈上，而他还得逼迫自己不要动。

　　史蒂夫似乎没发现他的异常，谢天谢地，他注意的是树丛里的别的东西。托尼强迫自己去听，但没有绝境的加持，他根本听不见除了自己的心跳以外的声音。

　　又过了一会儿，两个男人穿过了树丛，两人都戴着一样的头盔，穿着在这种温度下过于厚重的制服，腰带上别着枪。他们看着像是在巡逻，扫视四周的时候带着些许懒散，好像没在指望真能发现什么东西似的。

　　现在还没人知道他们在这里。

　　托尼瞧了一眼史蒂夫，他正紧盯着巡过他们身边的那两个人。如果靠的太近，那他们定然会发现——灌木丛也只能挡住一部分，即使现在他们没穿着颜色夸张的制服也一样。守卫都配备着武器，而这会儿史蒂夫和托尼有的只有史蒂夫的一面盾而已。最好是能避免正面冲突，也许悄悄溜进去再杀他个出其不意……

　　史蒂夫似乎表示赞同，他从树后头探出身去试图瞧得更分明，目光一开始落在他们身后的树上，接着又回到路上。他给了托尼一个警告的眼神，把他的肩膀按了回去，仿佛在说待在这儿，然后缓缓地匍匐前进。托尼屏住呼吸，一动不动——史蒂夫自己撂倒两个人不成问题，他没必要上去毁了他的计划。

　　史蒂夫去的方位传来一声树叶的轻响，声音轻得像是风声，但这不重要了。其中一个人停住了，转过身去寻找声音的来源；就算发出声音的不是史蒂夫，那个守卫也肯定会注意到悄悄跟上来的超级士兵。

　　托尼一把抓过一条废弃的树枝，把它在膝盖上折断。寂静中这声音就像一声枪鸣，那两人都转过头去看向托尼藏身的地方，立马警觉地端起枪。

　　“谁在哪里？”一个人吼道，“我说——”

　　话说到一半便被打断了，史蒂夫出现在他身后，一盾砸向他的头盔。巨大的力量将他打得往前倒，他的同伴只来得及稍微转身，枪还没抬起来就一样被打倒了。

　　史蒂夫瞪了一眼向托尼站的地方，明白无误地表达了他对于托尼解决问题的方式的看法，然后才低下身去检查被击倒的人的脉搏。他从那人手上拿过枪扔到一边，接着从他身上搜出一把短刀。他对另一个人也如法炮制，然后拾起他的无线电，看看它是在发射信号还是关上的。

　　最后，史蒂夫从一个人脑袋上拿下了头盔，在手上转了转，然后便递给了托尼。托尼笑了起来。

　　“哇，经典款诶。”托尼说。他拿过头盔，然后套在自己脑袋上。“很有《新希望》[即乔治·卢卡斯执导的电影《星球大战4：新希望》（1977）]的范儿嘛。我帅不帅？”

　　史蒂夫笑起来，然后看着他。“挺帅的。”他的语气有些过于真诚了。

　　托尼一时语塞，他的惊讶藏在了头盔下面。他看了一眼史蒂夫，试图解读他的表情；但他已经走上前去脱第一个守卫的制服了。史蒂夫把那人的外套扔给托尼，它落在了托尼的脚边。“你穿这件，”史蒂夫说，“穿着可能会有点松。”

　　托尼慢慢把衣服捡起来。“没事。”他说。他看了史蒂夫一会儿，想弄明白他到底是在刻意地避开他的视线，还是单纯只是在脱不省人事的守卫的制服。

　　老天啊，什么时候开始这也成他人生中的问题了？

　　托尼把外套和头盔套上。不怎么合身，但穿在他身上也不算松得离谱，所以他还必须得穿。幸运的是鞋子还刚刚好（他真的不想蜷起脚趾才能穿上），裤子也很合身。托尼系上那人的皮带，然后把刚刚史蒂夫扔在地上的枪捡起来。

　　“这两人怎么办？”史蒂夫问道，一蹦一蹦地试图穿上那条有点小的裤子。

　　托尼瞧了一眼那两人，他们人事不省，还被脱得只剩内裤。实际上他心中还是有那么一点儿抱歉的，但：“把他们捆起来然后扔这儿？”托尼提议道。

　　史蒂夫皱眉。“你觉得他们会没事吗？要是他们……我不知道，被老虎或什么东西吃了怎么办？”

　　托尼笑了。“我觉得他们会没事的，”他说，“但如果这能让你好过点的话，我们可以　完事之后回来看看他们。”等史蒂夫穿好衣服，托尼便把两人拖进树丛，这样便不容被发现一些。

　　托尼把剩下一个人也拖进过来靠在树干上，然后自己也靠过来喘了口气——这俩混蛋真重——史蒂夫则忙着把他们绑上。

  “所以，我们怎么进去呢？”完事以后托尼问道。

  “不能从前面进，”史蒂夫说，“门口说不定会有人；如果他们正好等着这两个守卫回去，或者他们认识这两个人，那就糟糕了。我们得另外找一条路进去。找个没监控的地方，不然我们又得从头开始。”

　　托尼哼了一声以表赞同。“我觉得这样可以。”他说，因为现在放弃着实不是一个选择。

　　也许绝境现在是瘫痪了，但它还实打实地在那儿。就算他黑不进监控器，但只要系统不是一个闭环结构，他就能查明监控线路都在哪儿。但愿进口至少有一个盲点，有某个疏漏之处——百密一疏总是常态。只是……托尼想到之前的情况，他还得把手机举起来找信号。

　　没错，那可不怎么愉快。

　　托尼抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫立马下意识地握住他的手肘，想稳住他的身子。他皱起眉，有些不明所以。“托尼，怎么了？“

　　托尼感知了一下绝境，感觉到了它的存在。它……并没有变弱，只是休眠了，仿佛整个系统都陷入了一团迷雾。他把连接打开，呻吟一声把眼睛后面炸开的疼痛压回去。他已经能感觉到系统的嗡鸣了，尽管所有的联系都还紧闭着；他紧了紧抓住史蒂夫肩膀的手，只能模模糊糊地感觉到史蒂夫的双臂环住了他，轻轻地摇晃着他，叫他把绝境关掉。

　　反馈突然间全都开启了。疼痛几乎变得白热——他眼前一片漆黑，失去方向，整个世界轰然炸开，数据流像他初次使用绝境一样倾泻而入；那时他还没学会如何聚焦。眼下他正致力于此——他咬紧牙关，颤栗着喘了口气，强行让信息流汇集在一起，把一团混乱厘清成一根根的尖针。然后他才猛地把反馈关上，开始不住地喘息。

　　托尼眨了眨眼。

　　他正躺在地上，头枕着史蒂夫的大腿。他的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，但疼痛已经迅速流回了记忆，所有通道都牢牢地关上了。他把绝境推回大脑深处，现在几乎感觉不到它的存在。

　　史蒂夫的手正紧紧地捂住他的嘴，托尼眨眼迎上他的视线。等史蒂夫看见托尼的眼睛重新聚焦之后，他脸上的恐慌终于消去了一点。

　　“托尼？”他焦急地问道，视线在他周身逡巡。史蒂夫抱歉地把手拿开。“你刚刚在哭喊。”他解释道，看向托尼的眼睛盛着那么多痛惜。他的手滑下去抚着托尼的脸颊，“我怕有人听见你。”

　　“抱歉，”托尼说着坐了起来，“我没事。”

　　史蒂夫的拇指抵住他下巴的凹陷，动作轻柔却坚定，托尼不由僵住了。“怎么可能没事。”他说。他没抬高声音，但语气已经摆在那里。“你见鬼的到底在 _想什么_ ？”

　　托尼把史蒂夫的手一把拍开，然后小心翼翼地站了起来。“我在想我们得想办法进去。现在有了。”托尼说。

　　“这不是借口！”史蒂夫哑着嗓子低吼道，一把抓过托尼的手肘，把他拉到面前看着他。

　　“那你打算怎么办？随便找个围墙的空缺，然后指望那儿不会响警报？”

　　“我们可以想别的办法！”史蒂夫说。

　　“什么办法？”托尼挑衅道。史蒂夫只是瞪着他。“那不就得了。现在快过来，趁那俩还没醒过来制造麻烦。”

　　“不，”史蒂夫说，“你留在这里。”

　　“老子听你的就有鬼了。”

　　“你刚刚昏过去了，托尼。你疼得太厉害，直接倒了下去；你该庆幸在你脑袋撞石头上之前我接住了你。你。不。准。来。”

　　“你想进去还是得靠我。”托尼说。要是史蒂夫非得当个固执的浑球，那他就奉陪到底。

　　“托尼。”史蒂夫警告道。

　　“史蒂夫，你要是把我扔这儿我就自己找路进去，”托尼板起面孔，“你大可以自己去然后把我搁冷板凳上，但你要是觉得我会乖乖地待在这儿一动不动，那你就大错特错了。”而史蒂夫恰恰就是那种会过分到把他按在冷板凳上的人，因此他加了一句：“收割机病毒会给它感染的一切东西都生成逆向工程，也就是说不知道什么时候他们已经搞到我的装甲和绝境的副本，随时准备用起来了。”

　　“那么我来帮你带过来，或者毁掉它。”史蒂夫说。

　　托尼强自忍住吼叫的欲望，史蒂夫坚硬的下颌线条与毫不妥协的语调让他恼恨不已。

　　“就算那玩意朝你脸上砸过来，你都不知道你要找的就是它，”托尼说，“你自己心知肚明。”托尼能看见史蒂夫有了一瞬间的动摇，仅仅一瞬间而已；于是他加了一句，“要是我能找到解除收割机病毒的办法，那也必定是在里面。”

　　“托尼，拜托，”史蒂夫静静地说，“我不想见你伤到自己。”

　　“你不必见到。”托尼说。他看上去还是不怎么确定，托尼安抚似的将一只手放在他肩膀上。“史蒂夫，我保证。就——我们快把这事搞定吧。”

　　安保系统的盲区仅有几呎宽，有两台监控摄像的监控区最外侧是茂密的丛林。这即是说，反馈会有盲区，在枝繁叶茂的树下和阴影之中他们很难被发现。托尼知道这是怎么被疏忽的——除非不断放大监控器的视野，不然这点遗漏很难被发现，就算那样也不容易被找到。他们依次往前走，托尼择出一条路，史蒂夫跟在他后面，踩着他的脚步走。

　　托尼在树丛边缘停下，微微转过身来看着史蒂夫。

　　“我们从这里过去，”他说，手指着前面，“这里的盲区比较小，所以小心。等你去了那边，直接往前走，挨着建筑的边缘就好。只要没人刻意地找，我们应该就能过去。”

　　“应该？”史蒂夫问。他拉着托尼制服的领子把他引到身后来，然后探身去瞧前面的路。

　　“不会有问题。”托尼确认道。史蒂夫把制服脱下来，然后把汗衫也给脱了。托尼眨眨眼。“呃，为什——”

　　“我先过去。”史蒂夫说着又把制服套了回去。

　　围墙约莫十英尺高，上面连着的铁丝网围住了整块区域。史蒂夫松松地把汗衫揉作一团，然后扔了上去。它飞过去在围墙摊开来，挂在铁丝网上轻轻摇晃。

　　没错。铁丝网。托尼知道的。

　　史蒂夫很快搞定了围墙，轻轻一跃便到了对面。他转过来期待地看着托尼。

　　托尼可没他这么动作优雅，他只能爬过去的时候尽量不让围栏晃得太厉害。他的肌肉真的很痛——因为走路，因为病毒——等到终于爬到顶上时，他呼吸不稳地喘了口粗气。尽管史蒂夫的汗衫已经盖住了大部分倒钩，他的裤腿还是被绊了一下，他不得不伸手去解，等爬过来了再把汗衫拿下来。

　　要是哪个人抬头一看，发现铁丝网上挂着一条汗衫，他们大约会把人都聚集起来拉响警报。他把汗衫扔进灌木丛里看不到的地方。

　　落到史蒂夫身边时，他觉得自己全身都在抖，好像爬个围墙便已经把他整个人都掏空了。史蒂夫似乎没有留意到，他的眼神在灌木丛和围墙另一头之间游移。——他的动作告诉托尼，他兴许是在冲着托尼把他的汗衫扔过去的方向皱眉。托尼愉快地拍了拍他的肩膀。

　　“那边的角落里有一个入口。我没看清楚它是通往哪边的——反馈实在是太多了。”托尼说。史蒂夫皱起眉，托尼没理会他。“他们注意到事情不对只是时间问题，迟早会发现那两个不在的，所以还是留点神。”

 

 

  
  


　　侧边的入口没有上锁，兴许是开放给守卫来换岗的，他们两个顺利地溜了进去。通过监控器，托尼对整座建筑的结构有了一点模糊的了解，他领着史蒂夫顺着通往主入口的通道走了过去。

　　里面的监控没有外面多，托尼尽可能地领着他们避开监控区域，与此同时史蒂夫留神去听有没有人靠近。在整个一楼他们总共看见了三个人——那几个人在走廊尽头徘徊——然后尽可能迅速地从他们身边走了过去，他们的伪装从远处看还是挺像样的。

　　最终他们在一条长廊的尽头停下，路在这里左转，通往楼梯间。楼上楼下都亮着灯，史蒂夫停下来去听那一边的人更多。

　　“楼下？”史蒂夫问。

　　“丛林里的地下室？”托尼低声道，“多下几次雨，这层楼就整个被淹了吧。不，服务器应该是在楼上。”

　　“我觉得我在后面看见有电梯——”

　　托尼都没看见那是从哪边来的，只听见一声极低的“哔”声，然后他旁边的门就朝走廊里炸开了，气浪把托尼和史蒂夫都掀到了地上。史蒂夫立马爬了起来，在托尼回过神来之前就握住他的手肘把他拖了起来。

　　一个铝罐当啷一声砸在地板上，烟从里面冒出来。史蒂夫飞身向前把它踢开，然后一把捏住一个保安的喉咙；但就那点烟已经足够让托尼本就受伤的肺痛苦不堪了。

　　他爆发出一连串的咳嗽，但还是赶上了把门拉过来，这样电子门便锁上了。托尼咳得整副身躯都在抖，意识到戴着头盔只会更透不了气后便把它扯下来扔到了一边。烟熏得他眼睛疼，托尼伸手去揉了揉。右眼里的走廊一片黑暗，有一瞬间托尼以为是史蒂夫关掉了灯；但不是，另一边分明还是亮的，不是走廊——

　　 _操蛋_ ，托尼想着，遮住一只眼睛然后徒劳地眨了眨，心知史蒂夫正带着一脸愚蠢的担忧看着他——大抵是在担心他的咳嗽，而不是 _他刚刚盲了一只眼_ 这个事实。

　　好吧，也许躲监控真是个坏主意。也许他真的不该在计算机病毒试图吃掉他的脑子时在敌人的地盘跑来跑去。以及，也许史蒂夫也没必要知道这事。

　　“还好吗？”史蒂夫问，他睨着托尼，仿佛在期待他的谎言。

　　“好多了，”托尼模棱两可地说，“现在他们知道我们来了。快点，要赶在他们打开那道门或者找人来帮忙之前。”

　　“你的手在流血。”史蒂夫指出。

　　“皮肉伤。”托尼说着抬起手看了一眼。其实血流得不少，当时他被碎玻璃割到了。但伤口不深，史蒂夫也能看到。

　　托尼眨了几次眼，试图适应现在只有一只眼的视野，但没有任何好转。史蒂夫朝他眯起眼睛，托尼立马不再眨了。

　　“我们得找到那部电梯。”托尼说。

　　史蒂夫瞧了一眼刚刚被他们关上的门，接着看向他们还没去过的方向。他抓住托尼的手臂，沉默地（谢天谢地）给他提供了支持；托尼屈服了。他们幸运地在找到楼梯间之前找到了电梯，因为托尼真的不觉得他还能爬哪怕一层楼了。

　　他大约知道应该往哪个方向走——但现在，可能所有人都已经知道他们要去哪儿以及如何阻止他们了。托尼有点怀疑为什么现在到现在都还没人追来，甚至电梯门打开时走廊都还是空的。

　　就算他们这儿采用的是精简政策，托尼也想着走廊里至少会有一个人在搜查入侵者。史蒂夫似乎也觉察到了异常，经过走廊、转角时更加小心翼翼。到底是等终于找到服务器时他们会集体来个欢迎会还是……什么？他们被下令撤退了吗？

　　那不算什么特别吸引人的选项，鉴于如果他们都有时间撤退了，那大概也已经带走了一切重要的东西。

　　等他们走到一扇大开的门前时，托尼犹豫了。史蒂夫放开他的手，抬起盾冲进了房间。不管他是看见或听见了什么，托尼都跟着他冲了进去，一只手全程扶着墙壁。

　　“胆小鬼！”托尼进去时听见史蒂夫怒吼道。灯光一闪，他瞟到两个女人的身影，几乎同一时间第三个人也映入眼帘，转身看了一眼，接着便逃了。

　　然后他看见了维尼玛，她站在一个亮着光的宽大入口前。她的侧脸有一道长长的伤疤，将她的五官割裂为两半，好像一个苹果被不规则地切开。

　　托尼很确定他上次看见她时她脸上还没有这道疤，但要说那道伤是之后才受的，疤痕又显得太旧了。她扫了一眼他们，嘴角勾起一个冷笑，然后后退一步，消失不见。

　　“史蒂夫，别！”史蒂夫准备起身去追，托尼急忙制止道；谢天谢地他似乎终于找回了神志，只是恼怒地握紧了拳头。“她不值得。”

　　“那不是维尼玛。”史蒂夫说。

　　“实际上，我觉得她们全都是。各种维度的。”托尼一边说一边重重地靠在门框上。他考虑了一下几英尺之外的里墙，权衡了一下自己到底是过去还是就靠在这里。“那样就可以解释那道门……解释……整件信号消失的事了，如果他们是带着追踪器过去的的话。”

　　托尼又往里走了一些，目光扫过传送入口，然后落在了房间后面的电脑上。史蒂夫一动不动的站着，像弹簧一样蓄势待发。

　　“现在怎么办？”托尼开口道。他知道史蒂夫想跟着她过去；尽管托尼极其不想让他去，他也知道以自己现在的身体状况，他是没办法跟着的。托尼这一生冒过很多险，但连带着史蒂夫置身危险是他的禁区。

　　史蒂夫长长地看了一眼入口，显然是在权衡利弊。

　　“把入口关上，”最后他说，“找我们之前要找的东西。”

　　“那维尼玛怎么办？”托尼问。

　　“不知为何，我觉得这会是我们最后一次见到她。”史蒂夫说。托尼缓缓点头。他能感觉到自己现在摇晃得愈加厉害，不知道是头晕还是他真的站不稳了，是因为肾上腺素消退还是因为疲惫。不管怎样，史蒂夫注意到了，他立马就过来扶住他的手臂，力道有些过大了。

　　“你没有好起来，对不对？”史蒂夫问。托尼考虑了一下说谎。

　　“嗯，没有。”

　　“你说过绝境自己会料理好病毒。”史蒂夫语气中带着责难。

　　“我知道我说过什么。”托尼厉声道；他知道他的怒火只是错了位的沮丧而已，但史蒂夫绝不会喜欢这个。他快没时间了。“我得黑进她的电脑去。”

　　史蒂夫有些不甘心，但还是松开了他的手臂，然后扶着他坐到桌子后面的椅子上。托尼立马就发现事情不好办。

　　除开他只有一只手能敲键盘以外，电脑的防火墙也比他预备的要强得多。

　　这种技术……跟他之前见过的都不一样。他可以一直手动关闭防御，但每前进一步都会错，然后在托尼发现之前就自动修复了所有弱点。要是他的绝境还在，或者要是这个系统再弱一点——

　　噢。

　　“我知道了。”托尼宣布。他没抬起眼睛，因为不确定自己还能保持面无表情。“史蒂夫，扶我起来。”托尼说；史蒂夫毫不犹豫地照做了，因为他 _相信_ 托尼能找到方法修复它。

　　“去哪——”

　　“走廊那头。”托尼颤巍巍地站起来，超过必要地把大部分身体的重量倚在史蒂夫身上——只是为了证明他需要支持而已。史蒂夫扶着他走到门口时，托尼停下了。

　　“史蒂夫。”他说着站了回去，史蒂夫便在他面前了。

　　史蒂夫一转过来，他便倾身去吻他。他吻得急切、凶猛——这很自私，他知道，但这有可能会失败而要是他失败了……

　　史蒂夫惊得僵住了，托尼愿意觉得他是要过来抱住他，而不是要推开他；接着他便退开身子，用血淋淋的手按住了门上的电子锁。“对不起。”

　　锁关上时他能听见电流短路的声音，太快了，他都来不及看清史蒂夫的动作；但他马上又听见什么东西砸在门上的声音，力道大得锁都在轻轻摇晃。隔着隔音的门他听不太清，但史蒂夫大概还在吼叫，引来了楼层里剩下的保安。他必须要快。

　　托尼步履蹒跚地走向入口，基本是靠墙壁撑住身体才能过去，然后跌坐在入口上方。

　　如果电脑智能到可以自行关闭，那么他唯一的选择就是用收割机感染它，然后用这种方法强制关机。但如果他不先解除自己身上的病毒，他会死——一个他不怎么热衷的选择。

　　若是这台电脑真的强大到可以关闭或是修复任何出现的威胁，那么也许他可以把自己连上去，然后让电脑的防御系统来帮他解决收割机——或者最起码，给绝境一个反败为胜的契机。至少……理论上是有可能的。托尼又回望了一眼身后的门，然后看了看自己的手。

　　托尼把入口底部的盖板掀开；这没费什么事，本来这块板就很容易打开以便修理。他继而开始用牙齿干净的那只手扯开电线，小心地没让血淋淋的那只手接触到任何东西。

　　在最好的设想下，他的血液会把收割机病毒带进系统，让入口停止运行；与此同时电脑系统会开始攻击收割机以解决问题，而托尼还能来个免费治疗。

　　他还能听见史蒂夫砸门的声音——他简直能猜到他在吼些什么。那就是一开始托尼把自己锁在里面的原因了；史蒂夫是万万不会同意托尼把自己连在电脑上这个决定的。

　　最起码他也算是信守诺言了。史蒂夫不必看着这一切发生。

　　形成完整的回路不成问题，鉴于他的手流了那么多血——收割机肯定已经扩散到抑制身体基本功能了。但老天啊，这真是疼极了。

　　托尼能听见身后的门发出吱嘎呻吟，以及史蒂夫喊他名字的模糊声音（他听上去可真生气），所以现在真的是最后的良机了。托尼把手伸向被掀开的入口，然后拿过几根电线。电流窜上他的手臂，他的手瞬间僵直，接着是麻木、接着是虚无。

 

 

  
  


　　一秒钟——几分钟？几小时？——之后，史蒂夫一把把他拉开，抓住他衬衫的力道那么猛，他甚至在地上滑了几英尺。模模糊糊之间，托尼感觉到入口已经没在发光，不过他不知道那已经过去多久了。

　　史蒂夫两只手都抱住托尼的头，试图把他的神志拉扯回来；于是托尼终于还是转过来看向史蒂夫。他看上去，好吧，他看上去怒极了，但更重要的是他看上去挺正常。

　　也就是说，没有模糊，没有盲点， _正常_ 。托尼笑了起来。

　　“成功了。”他哑着嗓子说道，因为他的舌头还有点麻木（实际上，所有东西都还有点麻木；他不确定这是因为他太累了还是因为他刚刚给他本来就不怎么健康的心脏来了一次电击）。

　　“我要杀了你。”史蒂夫阴沉地说。

　　“那——”托尼咳嗽起来，把史蒂夫推开以便坐起来，“就有点事与愿违了，你不觉得么？”史蒂夫没打他，只是放开了他的脸，所以他大概是不准备实施他的威胁的——不管他看上去有多像。

　　托尼觉得史蒂夫要是再把嘴唇抿紧一点，那条线铁定就要消失了。他也觉得自己应该停止盯着史蒂夫的嘴唇看了。

　　“你生我的气了吗？”托尼问。史蒂夫冷笑一声。“事实证明，这个方法其实很不错呢。没人死了，我甚至都——”

　　“为了关闭一个入口，你给自己通了电，”史蒂夫打断了他，“我可以直接把插头拔了的。”

　　“没错，但那样的话收割机就还在我身上。”

　　“你会——什么？”

　　“全好了。”托尼说着活动活动了手指，像是这就能说明他说的没错一样。史蒂夫朝他眨了眨眼，看上去还是很生气，但稍微好了那么一点。

　　史蒂夫顿了顿。“你确定？”

　　“这个嘛，我的右眼又能看见了——”

　　“ _你之前右眼看不见了？！_ ”

　　“——头也没疼得像着火一样了。”他说，没有理会史蒂夫的爆发。“以及——”托尼去感知了一下绝境，还有一点点害怕它会在他脑子里点上火。它像个旧友一样欢迎了他，托尼毫不费力地感知到了史蒂夫的通讯器，然后开了警示音。

　　史蒂夫把它从口袋里拿出来关掉，但他看上去挺高兴的——或者最起码，昨天起他脸上就一直挂着的那种深深的忧虑终于消失了。

　　透过门上那个被史蒂夫豁开的大洞，托尼能听见走廊上的人声，尽管很难分辨那是有人要过来还是离开。他现在真的没兴趣去应付他们了，既然他们的老大已经逃去了什么不知名的鬼地方。

　　“我们可以走了吗？”托尼昏沉地问道。他累得快昏过去了——他感觉得到，史蒂夫也看在眼里。“我是说——我们能不能把电脑里的硬盘拿出来然后 _直接走人_ ？我简直想睡一整年。”

　　“好，”史蒂夫说着向他递过一只手，“我们马上就走。”

　　他一只手环住托尼的身体，把他拉了起来。托尼小声地道了句谢，试图把他推开，但史蒂夫只是沉默地把他拖抱到出口处。他停下来大力地扯下了电脑硬盘，托尼看着那小玩意，同情地缩了一下。

　　剩下的东西他们没去动了——技术上来讲，电脑还被收割机感染着，所以也构不成什么威胁。最起码在这种丛林深处，它可以慢慢待这儿，等着哪天托尼的黄蜂终于飞进来把它修复好。史蒂夫似乎浑不在意，托尼觉得自己也无法反驳。

　　基地的卸货处停有好几辆货车，托尼径直朝最近的那辆走过去。他绝不可能再在丛林里走上几英里，尽管那样的话他又可以坐速可达的后座了。这会儿他累得随时会栽倒在地上，而他对这样刻骨的疲惫并不陌生；这就是身体最真实的反应了。

　　“你来开车，”托尼说，“我就……”他的声音低了下去，恍惚间打了个手势，然后便从货车后门爬上去，躺在了后座上。托尼觉得天堂简直近在眼前了。

　　坐上驾驶座以后，史蒂夫长长地沉默了一阵。“托尼——”他开口道，然后自顾自地住了嘴。托尼等着，但他迟迟没有再接上去，直到他终于打着了引擎。“算了。晚点再说。”史蒂夫说。

　　“晚点再说……”托尼承诺道，神志已经被拽进了睡梦里。

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


　　托尼醒来时候感觉 _好极了_ ，兴许是不再疼痛的呼吸给他带来的宽慰才让他花了这么久才意识到自己已经不在货车后座上了；他现在正躺在本来的房间被毁掉之后又换的那间房里，廉价的酒店床有些扎人。

　　他不记得是怎么进来的了；不管他有多累，可模糊的记忆也总该有一点吧。托尼翻过身去看了看另一张床，史蒂夫正在那儿看电影，电影讲的是法语，字幕是英文。

　　他翻身的时候史蒂夫转过来看他，脸上的笑容耀眼得几乎让他目盲，让他的心脏漏跳了不止一拍。

　　“还有三个小时办退房，”他说，“以及我已经告诉卡罗尔我们今天回去了，但如果你想再待一会儿我也可以再打给她。”他停了一会儿，然后又摆出那副似曾相识的神情来；托尼 _知道_ 他就要开口问那个他不喜欢的问题了。

　　不过，他问出来的却是：“你觉得怎么样了？”

　　“很好，”托尼立马说，“简直飘飘欲仙。你抱我进来的吗？”而史蒂夫脸上半是好笑半是难为情的神情已经告诉他答案了。

　　“你完全昏过去了。”史蒂夫说，脸上的神情明白无误地在告诉托尼不，之前的那场对话他绝对是逃不了的，但可以等到史蒂夫认为他休息够了的时候。托尼耸耸肩。

　　“你可以叫醒我的。”托尼说。他把被子拉回来，“我向上帝发誓，史蒂夫，要是被人拍到了照片……”

　　“没被拍到。”史蒂夫认真地说；托尼可没他那么自信，他会去狗仔那里再确认一遍。“我试过叫醒你的，但我说你完全昏过去了的时候，真的是 _完完全全_ 。”

　　托尼想怒视他，但他其实没那么生气，史蒂夫像这样傻笑着看着他的时候他连假装生气都做不到。他只是叹了口气，然后起身去了浴室——至少在那里他可以清醒一下脑子，然后刷个牙。

　　他出来的时候史蒂夫还在盯着他看，一等他坐下史蒂夫便过去关了电视。

　　“托尼，我们能不能——”

　　“谈谈？好啊，行。”他说。

　　史蒂夫没浪费时间。“你为什么吻了我？”

　　“那 _你_ 又为什么吻了我？”托尼依样画葫芦。

　　“你觉得呢，托尼？因为我当时想——我想吻你。”他改口道。

　　“你看起来马上就后悔了。”托尼指出。

　　“因为你没有回吻我！”史蒂夫说。“你把我推开了。我以为那是很明显的你不感兴趣的信号。所以我退开了。”

　　“啊，”托尼说，“那可真蠢。”

　　“我不想让你不自在，但之后 _你_ 又吻了我。”史蒂夫站起来在托尼面前俯身，托尼得把往后退的荒谬冲动压下去——退是因为史蒂夫挤到他了——因为那绝对会传达错误的信号。“我觉得……我们都会错意了。”

　　“没错。”托尼赞同地说。史蒂夫在他身边坐下，托尼可不想像个脸红的处女那样等着史蒂夫先行动，于是他倾过身去吻了他。史蒂夫回吻他的速度快得可喜。这个吻结束得也太快了，史蒂夫的手轻轻地握住他的下巴将他推开；但他并没有放手，托尼这次明白了他的信号。

　　“等一下，”史蒂夫说，“如果你想要的话。”他顿了顿，“你 _真的_ 想要吗？”他等着托尼点了点头。“那你为什么一直躲着我？”

　　“我以为你要拒绝我，”托尼承认道，“我只是……心里想和真的听你说出来是两码事。”

　　“ _我_ 吻 _你_ 了。”史蒂夫提醒他。

　　“然后被当做一个错误，”托尼说，“我觉得你是意识到你的错误了，但我不想听你亲口说出来——我就是那么自私——”

　　“别说了，”史蒂夫说，“你老是这样。把自己看得这么低。让——让你自己置身危险。”

　　托尼只是耸耸肩。“你得习惯。”

　　“我就是要打破你这个习惯。”史蒂夫纠正道，然后倾身去吻他。

　　“这可得费时了。”托尼低语道；史蒂夫的手轻轻紧了紧，像是要他安心。

　　“我有一整个世界的时间。”

 

（全文完）


End file.
